


Paper Warfare

by isisisatis



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About sharpshooters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Warfare I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Nix for the wonderful beta!  
> This is a fic related to the episode Silver War (S3E4). The story probably makes the most sense if you've seen this episode :-)

Nobody, absolutely nobody should have been able to make that shot. 

Of course, Tony knew that Gibbs had been a sharp shooter with the Navy, knew that his boss still was as good at the shooting range as he’d been 15 years ago. 

But really, hitting him with a paper ball from at least 10 meters distance; that was flat out creepy. Those things just *couldn't* fly as reliably as the bullets of a well-tended high precision weapon. There must have been an impossible amount of luck at work.

Obviously with Gibbs nothing was impossible.

Nonchalantly, Tony picked up the paper ball and hefted it in his hand. At once he noticed it was heavier than your typical wad of balled up paper. Sneaky. Increasing the weight to enhance the flying properties! 

But maybe…

Narrowing his eyes, wondering, Tony casually glanced around and secretly unfolded the piece of paper…and couldn’t prevent the bright, mischievous smile from stealing over his face as he found a Hershey's Kiss in the heart of the paper ball.

Oh no, Jethro, you don’t get off that easily!


	2. Paper Warfare II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still about sharpshooters.

Gibbs released the ball of paper, followed its trajectory with his eyes, and almost gleefully observed the dead-center impact it finally made with the back of Tony’s head. 

He had been waiting for this kind of opportunity all day and was finally obliged by his lover’s dalliance with inappropriately mundane literature.

Because each slap to the head had to be paid for with a kiss later – or, rather, was rewarded with some serious… smooching. For lack of a more fitting expression.

Although, this time, he’d paid his dues early. If Tony found it. And accept it, at that. Not that the other option would be that bad…


End file.
